The Greco-Roman Alliance: Book I
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: She ignored Percy's hand, standing up and putting on a pair of shoes that were beside the couch. "I can't say the same, but for some godsdamn reason, I think you're the only person in this ridiculous party that I can relate to at the moment."


**Okay, so I know I've seriously been gone for a long time, and I did promise a chapter for another story, but I recently got a new computer and don't seem to remember where I put my USB. So until I find it, I cannot continue writing the second chapter for _The Lost Praetor_. But I really do want to finish it; it's just the matter of when. **

**However, this idea has been invading my mind after I had a dream about it (I know, what the Pluto?), and it sounded really good in my head. **

**But not so much on paper. But Imma give it a try and see where it goes. **

**It takes place right after the _Last Olympian_, and there will a different Great Prophecy, so a completely different storyline, but still having the Greeks and Romans unite to defeat Gaia/Terra! **

**Note: This is the first book out of seven (supposedly), and this will contain majority Preyna (Percy and Reyna). There will be hints of Jayna and Percabeth, and the series will most likely end in those two pairings, unless there are some hardcore Preyna fans reading this. Then maybe it'll end up Preyna. I dunno yet, but just a warning for Percabeth fans, I will be writing a lot of Preyna at the moment. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dream. Well, the storyline of my dream, that is. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Greco-Roman Alliance <strong>

* * *

><p><em>A different Great Prophecy existed. No longer was it the Prophecy of Seven, but the Prophecy of Olympus. Kronos and his army were only a diversion from the deathly battle that was yet to come, and Olympus will need all the help it could get. Division amongst our own will result in our own deaths; after all, we are only different sides of the same coin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY WAS CERTAIN THAT HE SHOULDN'T BE FEELING THIS COZY.<strong> He rubbed his sea-green eyes, blinking rapidly so that he could see the scene before him.

What he didn't expect was to see a human face directly in front of his. Not to mention a _female _face. Not to also mention one that he didn't remember ever seeing before.

Now that he thought about it, it dawned upon him that he didn't really remember anything about himself either, just his name.

Percy diverted his attention from the girl's peaceful looking face and surveyed the room. He was surprised to the room in ruins, from streamers hanging from lights to red party cups littering the floor, and he figured that he was sleeping in the aftermath of a really wild party.

_But how the Hades did I get here? _Percy wondered, his eyes wandering back to the dark-haired girl lying beside him. _And who is she?_

As if woken up by his thoughts, the girl turned so that her face was buried deep in Percy's (thankfully, covered) chest, as she mumbled, "Leave me alone."

Blushing from such close contact from a girl, Percy felt awkward having a strange girl practically cuddling him.

So he did the only thing that he could think of: poking her.

"Hello?" Percy whispered, poking the girl slightly on the arm. "Are you awake?" She didn't move, so he poked harder. "Heelllooo?"

Suddenly, it was as if the girl gained her senses back, and quickly opening her eyes, she was alert, and when she saw Percy's face, she shot him a dark glare and promptly kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"_Hades_!" Percy shouted, shooting up from the couch and hopping around. "A simple good morning would have sufficed!"

The dark-haired girl sat upright, her chocolate eyes filled with distrust. "Who the _Pluto_ are you, and why were you sleeping beside me?"

Percy put his hands up in surrender. "My name is Percy, but I don't know why I'm here, or why I was sleeping with you." He paused, seeing the dark glare getting darker. "Er, that came out kind of wrong, but I have no idea why I was beside you. BUT we didn't do anything, I swear!" Percy promised, pointing to his shirt. "See? I'm fully clothed, and so are you!"

The glare didn't falter as she observed her surroundings. "What am I doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "I don't go to parties."

Percy shrugged. "I'm wondering about that myself, actually. I-" He swallowed, not knowing why there was such a huge gap in his memory. "I don't even remember who I am, other than my name."

The dark-haired girl hesitated, as if weighing her options. Quietly, she said, "Neither do I."

Percy smiled slightly. "Well, this can be the start of an amazing friendship. Mind telling me your name?"

"Reyna," she replied shortly, picking a piece of noodle that was stuck on her jeans.

He took his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Reyna."

She ignored Percy's hand, standing up and putting on a pair of shoes that were beside the couch. "I can't say the same, but for some godsdamn reason, I think you're the only person in this ridiculous party that I can relate to at the moment." Percy smiled at that, but Reyna shot another icy glare at him. "But that doesn't mean I trust you yet. If another useful person comes along, you will no longer be of concern to me."

Percy was a little bit terrified, even though he easily towered over her, but he felt that he could trust her, or at the very least, they were useful to each other. They were linked in some supernatural way that he couldn't pinpoint. _Trust her_, a voice in his head said. _You must stick together in order to succeed. _

Ignoring the voice, Percy nodded. "Sure," he answered, looking at her. "So what do you think we should do now, Reyna?"

Pointing to the door that led outside, Reyna rolled her eyes. "We escape this mess of a party, of course."

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him, Percy absorbed his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of a okay-looking neighbourhood, and it didn't look like the morning commute had started yet. He looked down at his wrist, and noticing that he was wearing a silver digital watch, with the numbers <em>5:00am<em> displayed, and _10/02/14_ right below it in smaller font.

"Hey, Reyna, it's only five o'clock in the morning on October 2nd, 2014 right now," Percy said, peering up at her.

"That would explain the chilliness," she muttered, rearranging the purple scarf around her neck to act as a shawl. Reyna glanced back at Percy. "Does your watch happen to know where the _Pluto_ we are right now?"

Percy frowned. "A GPS watch would be extremely useful right now," he concluded, earning a scowl from Reyna. "But since we don't have one, I'll-" He cut himself off, staring at a dark shadow in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" Percy asked, pointing behind Reyna.

She turned around, but before Reyna could see the shadow clearly, Percy saw something heading directly for her. "Watch out!" he shouted, tackling Reyna to the ground.

Percy looked to see a piece of a stoplight where Reyna was standing a few moments ago. "Are you alright?" he asked Reyna, looking her up and down to see if his tackle injured her badly.

"I'm not some damsel in distress," she said, brushing the dust off her jeans. "I'm perfectly capable of-" Her lips stopped moving as she shoved Percy away and ducked, a car door sailing right above her head. Clenching her fist, Reyna directed her anger at the shadow. "What is that _thing_?" Her hands rested on her jean pockets, and Percy saw her reaching in her right pocket to take out a gold key chain in the shape of a dagger.

"It would be amazing if that keychain transformed into an actual dagger," Percy said wistfully, wishing that he had some weapon in his hand. Preferably a sword of some kind.

As soon as he uttered those words, right before his eyes, the keychain transformed into a golden dagger, gleaming in Reyna's hand. "It seems like you're a seer of some sort," Reyna said before charging towards the beast.

Percy blinked, her actions startling him for a moment until he felt a sort of déjà vu, as if something similar had happened to him in the life he didn't remember. Before he knew it, Percy was chasing after Reyna, yelling, "_MINOTAUR_!"

Reyna didn't spare him a glance as she stabbed the monster with her dagger. However, it wasn't very effective, and seemed to make the Minotaur more angry. Reyna ducked as its fist attempted to make contact with her face, and Percy marvelled at the speed and grace in which she moved.

"Unless you know how to fight, boy, I suggest you stand back!" Reyna yelled, trying to retrieve her dagger back.

Automatically, Percy dug his hands into his pockets, and found a pen. Confused, he uncapped the pen and...

"Gods! That is so COOL!" Percy exclaimed, grinning as he waved the sword in Reyna's direction. "Look, my pen turned into a sword!"

"As intriguing as it is, would you mind putting it in use!?" she yelled, finally succeeding in getting her dagger back. "We can talk about how impossible it is later!"

"I'll hold you to that!" Percy hollered back before slashing his sword towards the Minotaur. Though he didn't remember ever learning how to fight, it felt natural to him, and the sword acted like an extension of his arm.

Suddenly, an image popped into his mind, and he saw himself grabbing onto horns...

"Percy!" a voice immediately snapped him out of his trance, and he blinked, watching Reyna aim for its eye with a spear from gods know where she got it from.

"Reyna, get his horns!" he yelled, pointing to the top of the Minotaur's head.

She ignored him, and threw the spear fast and hard. The beast blinked, and the spear cut clean through his left eye. "Go on," she commanded, and Percy didn't hesitate as he jumped onto the Minotaur's back.

"Hey, you stupid! Stop ruining my life!" he bellowed, riding the Minotaur like a horse, and before the monster could register what was happening on his back due to his eye injury, Percy sliced the left horn off, and Reyna dove to catch it.

"Urrgggg!" it groaned out before decomposing into dust and blown away in the wind.

Leaving Percy mid-air, and ready to fall flat on his bottom. "Didn't really think this thrroougggh!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

But it never came. Instead, he felt himself standing upright, with warm arms steadying his shoulders. "You're too loud," Reyna scolded, narrowing her eyes at the windows which had curtains slightly moved to the side. "We're making too much noise five o'clock in the morning."

"So what do we do?" Percy asked her. "Run?"

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" she grumbled, grabbing his wrist. "What are you waiting for, _puer_? Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-kay, I hope that didn't suck so much. I find it really hard to write them when they don't really know each other, so bear with me for the first few chapters until they become friends and all that. <strong>

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I suck at writing battle scenes. I will try to improve, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. **

**I feel like I should tell you who else is part of this prophecy, but..._nahhh_.**

**Please read and review! **

**-DOTE**


End file.
